


Eager for Love

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 都是性瘾病毒的错。





	Eager for Love

显然，病毒超乎预期的复杂程度正使得事态迅速脱轨。那除不净的附骨之疽不断侵袭着康纳的程式，用模拟的狂热欲望去感染机体的每一寸，将他蓦地改造为高敏度的性暗示接收器——甚至连旁人不经意的摩擦与触碰，眼下都全能变作引燃他的冲动的星火。康纳不堪其扰，只好溜出办公区，以期靠一次卫生间里的粗略手活来解决燃眉之急。

从各方面看，这都绝对算得上是场新鲜的体验。平常，他习惯于做一只牧羊人的羔羊，任由艾伦做床笫间一切的主宰，然而现在他可以依靠的却唯有自己。康纳颤着手解开皮带，拉下拉链，脱掉长裤和内衣，让它们堆在鞋上。仅是如此简单的动作，便已经叫他额角的LED灯黄光闪烁。淌着前液的仿生阴茎终于脱离拘束，直直挺立，抵在他的小腹。他试探地圈住根部，模仿记忆数据中艾伦的手法，开始上下撸动。被特意放大的快感沿电路流窜，康纳咬紧牙关企图吞咽所有失控的呻吟，但还是有几丝微弱的低喘隐隐泄出。嫩草茎一样的脖颈难耐地朝后弯折，他不禁加快手上的动作，指肚间或揉按湿红的顶端与冠状沟，空余的手则探至更深处，摩挲囊袋和会阴。

可望而不可即的高潮持续折磨着康纳。他毫无章法地胡乱抚慰自己，却仿佛火上浇油，害欲念越烧越旺。警员们的谈笑以及足音由远及近，他明白此时他理应保持安静，假装无事发生，但对“会被人发觉正在自慰”的情况的推演却使他程序异常活跃，令机体产生类似人的亢奋的反应。康纳弓起脊背，蜷缩成一团，徒劳地张大嘴巴，像是发声组件陡然损毁似地失声尖叫，在山崩般的战栗中抵达情潮的浪尖。由釱转化成的仿真精液溅满垂落的领带，彻底把无辜的织物染脏。片刻过后，理性才逐渐归位，光圈也自红色缓慢恢复为平静的一抹蓝。可他知道这还远不到结束的时候。

收拾整齐衣装，康纳乘人不备，故作镇定地撤离卫生间。出乎意料，在返回办公区的途中，他撞见了艾伦。

“我正找你，康纳。”全副武装的特警队长虽然态度公事公办，但眼睛里却仍有藏不住的、对他的柔软，“发生紧急情况，需要你到现场同嫌犯进行交涉。”

现今的底特律，矛盾就好比单薄冰层下汹涌的暗流，蠢蠢欲动、一触即发。他本该立即答应下来，去履行他应尽的职责，而不是盯紧面前的恋人宕机般地愣神。他的视线不由自主地依次扫过艾伦修长有力的身体，扫过裸露的脖颈、宽厚的肩膀和胸膛，还有那被制服严实包裹的四肢。于是夜晚私密的回忆便一齐涌现。康纳记得他是怎样将他亲吻又爱抚的，记得他印着疤痕的皮肤如何与他的涂层相互贴合。刚刚的手活怕是成了无用功，他想，也许他就要因过热而焚毁了。

“你还好吗？”小猎犬脸红得着实使人生疑，艾伦不禁关切地问。他隔着手套，悄悄把康纳的手指纳入掌心。

而康纳则选择用微笑来搪塞：“是的，请放心。已经可以出发了，艾伦队长。”

但他懂得男人留给他的表情意味着完事儿再谈。

*

确切地讲，他们——特指康纳——没能等到案件彻底结束。嫌犯甫一被逮捕，他就按捺不住，变得黏人起来，像只奶狗般绕着艾伦打转，故作聪明地制造身体间状似无心的接触，甚至刻意在转身时让臀部蹭过男人的胯间。而当艾伦投去怀疑的目光，他就又显露出一种战战兢兢的天真神态来。

“康纳，你得跟我讲实话，”特警队长用眼神撵走好奇的下属，“到底怎么了？”

仿生人咬了咬下唇，就像惯常他犹豫时会做的那样。“东侧尽头左手边有间储藏室，”他贴得更近了些，“艾伦队长，我恐怕需要您的帮助。”

仿佛低俗色情片里的桥段，他们接着吻撞进房内。所幸此刻警务人员都集中在现场，因而没人能注意到这处的动静。里面绝大多数的空间全由杂物占据，供给他们的也不过四英尺见方的余地。狭窄的场所衬托得氛围意乱情迷。康纳勾着艾伦的脖子，急切地向他奉献自己的唇舌。男人沾有零星烟草与硝烟味道的气息笼罩着他，灌满胸腔中的人工肺叶，恍如将他从内而外地标记。男人摘掉手套，火热的大掌钻入西服外套，逡巡在他的腰背。即便他的机体早已足够高温，但恋人的抚摸依旧令他烫着一样地瑟缩。

“我还没问你……”艾伦一边舔净牵连的涎水，让康纳漂亮的嘴唇愈加莹润，一边哑声发问，“领带呢？你今天出门时，我明明有帮你系好……”

“它……我把它弄脏了……”康纳忽闪着鹿似的圆滚滚的棕眼睛，自绒绒的睫毛下仰望他，鼻尖拱蹭对方高挺的鼻梁。他探手去拉艾伦的裤链：“你想要惩罚我吗，长官？”

长久以来，艾伦都搞不明白，他的小猎犬怎能在引诱人的同时保有处子般几乎绝对纯洁的羞赧。仿生人的眼眶浮现一片模拟的酡红，仿若下一刻泪花就会滚过。他替他手淫，用永远柔软的掌心侍奉青筋暴突的阳物，反倒像是行什么神的，或者撒旦的仪式。康纳复又凑近了索吻。

艾伦可以听见他在微启的唇瓣间的喃喃细语：

“请你……”

这是要人化身野兽的魔咒。在性事上，艾伦从未作风粗暴，但这次却截然相反。衣裤很快被撕扯去，只余敞怀的衬衫还堪堪挂着，不知是想遮掩还是想平添旖旎的春光。男人将他托举，分开恋人两处牛奶欧泊般的膝盖，让一双白皙的腿盘在胯上。他动了动腰，性器摩擦着水淋淋的臀缝，撩拨起一串串呻吟。

“长、长官……”门板外的响动迫使康纳欲言又止。他辨别出有警员正途经走廊，羞耻且惊恐地瞪大眸子，看向艾伦。

“没事的，康纳……小声些就好。”特警队长爱怜地啄吻他的小猎犬，驱使唇珠掠过面颊上散布的小痣，缓缓挺入待人侵犯的洞穴。湿滑的内壁像饥渴的口一样地吮吸，不断接纳着朝里顶戳的肉柱。艾伦连连粗喘，被康纳软糯的呜咽刺激得头晕目眩，直至阴囊撞到穴口才肯暂且停息，去感受恋人秘地的火辣和紧致。

“刚刚谈判的时候，你就已经湿透了……是不是，康纳？你总会为我准备好，对吗？”他贴在康纳的耳畔低语，把字句轻飘飘地吹进他的音频处理器。

“是的、是的……为了你，长官……永远……”

除此之外，艾伦别无所求。他抬起康纳的臀部，差不多整根抽离，仅余头冠尚在其中，立即又快速而深重地捅入，逼出仿生人一声急促的惊喘。如同慌张不安的兽仔，康纳死死攀住男人健硕的身体，指头痉挛着揪紧制服。在狭小却不够隐秘的空间里，他甚至都不敢放肆地啜泣，只好不停将抽噎填进吻中，度给依恋的爱人。艾伦调控律动的节奏，更加迅猛地发起攻势。舒压液随过载的快感而扑簌簌地滚落。康纳胡乱舔吻艾伦的耳廓，带着切实的哭腔怯怯地告饶：“慢些、慢一些……拜托你。这太过了，我受不住……求你！”

通电般麻痒的刺激在孔洞内激荡，密集又尖锐，侵蚀他的运行内存，剥去最后一点挣扎的力劲，令他仅能无意识地摇摆腰胯向下迎合。男人无视他的哀求，仍在不知疲倦地挞伐，变换角度继续抽插。他一只健硕的手臂支撑着瘫软的康纳，另一只挤到两人之间，手指圈住男孩儿的阴茎激烈地来回撸动。

“来吧……康纳，为我高潮……”

像是彻底失了控制，仿生人闭着眼睛，指尖颤搐抓挠，伏在艾伦的胸膛上登至极乐。男人搂抱着他，依旧大开大合地操干。几次狠戾的冲刺后，他把性器深埋进康纳体内，放任精液洗刷他的腔壁。他呓语似地不住夸赞他，说他是听话的好男孩儿，替他吻走泪水。

“但是，康纳，我还没有原谅你的隐瞒。”艾伦抬起沾满康纳精液的手，注视着他的小猎犬乖巧舔舐的模样，“不过恐怕我们不得不将更多的惩罚安排到今夜了……”

END


End file.
